Spyro vs Steam and The Conductor
by DemonicFury
Summary: Just a little writing that would not get out of my mind until I wrote it. Takes place in New Beginning.


Note: I kinda guessed on the words. I couldn't find a transcript of the battle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Be careful."

"After the last two times, there's no need to warn me." Spryo walked onto the railroad tracks that, along with others, formed a circle with four sets of tracks inside of it. There were quite a few pink Gem Cluster Crystals, or as he called them, Fury Crystals, scattered within the circle. On the other side of the circle was a large green dragon being held in a purple orb.

"Do you think that's Terrador?"

"Let's see, large green dragon being held captive in the middle of a giant fiery volcano… What do you think?" Suddenly, the Conductor and his engine, Steam, rode up.

"You're too late. The crystal is charged and the volcano is about to blow. But I guess we can take care of you for Cynder. Steam and I will take great pleasure in rolling all over you." Steam began rolling around the tracks. Spyro leaped off of the tracks into the circle and launched a fireball at the Conductor. It just missed him.

"I need a better shot." He backed onto the tracks. The Conductor turned a corner and clipped Spyro, sending him flying into a pool of lava. "Hot!!!" He jumped out and shook it off before he started running after Steam again. He hit it with a flamethrower, causing it to glow red. It moved to where three of the tracks intersected and stopped. It stood on its back wheels, revealing a missile launcher. Spyro growled and shot a fireball at it. It hit, obviously damaging Steam. He hit it a few more times as it started moving along the track.

He noticed that it had started moving faster. He raced after it and struck it a few times with fireballs before it stopped again. He tried to attack but couldn't. "I'm out of energy." He quickly destroyed a Fury Crystal and tried to attack Steam, who was now moving even faster. However, when he drew near, he was hit with a fire blast from one side of Steam. He shook it off and tried to catch up. After a few poorly aimed fireballs, Spyro was once again out of energy. He stopped running and destroyed a Fury Crystal.

As he was trying to get the Conductor and Steam back in his sights, he was hit with a missile. He tried to run out of the way but another one hit, paralyzing him. He coughed as black smoke filled his eyes and mouth. He slowly stood and raced after Steam again. He tried an electric beam and a barrage of icecicles, however they just bounced off harmlessly. The Conductor growled and hit Spryo with a fire blast. He shook it off and raced onto the track. He rammed Steam head on, shooting a barrage of fireballs as he moved. The Conductor laughed and speeded up. He rammed Spryo at full speed, sending him flying into a lava pit. Spryo groaned and tried to stand. However, he just fell back down. _I can't believe it. I'm out of energy. I lost. I failed. _He closed his eyes and felt the darkness starting to overtake him. Suddenly, Sparx's voice rang out. "Come on, Spryo. You gotta get up. You can't die. Come on buddy. Y… You know that I didn't mean all of those jokes about you being fat and purple and dumb… and fat. You can't die now. Everyone's depending on you." Spryo groaned and slightly moved his claws.

_Sparx is right. I can't give up now. There's too much on the line and I've come too far to give up now. _He stood and headed for a Fury Crystal. As he reached it, a barrage of missiles hit, paralyzing Spryo and destroying the crystals around him. He absorbed the gems that appeared and stood, struggling to find Steam through all of the black smoke. The smoke burned his eyes and clouded his vision. He caught a glimpse of Steam and fired.

As the smoke cleared, he saw that Steam was moving slower. He quickly destroyed a crystal and ran over to the now stopped Steam. He fired as many fireballs as he could. Smoke poured out of the engine. It exploded, destroying the prison that was holding Terrador. Spryo ran over to the now standing Terrador. Terrador started to say something but suddenly a horrible cry rang out. They turned to see a large shape fly out of a nearby lava pit. It made a horrible screeching sound and spread its wings. "Cynder!"

She flew over and grabbed the crystal. "Spryo, run!" Terrador roared and flew after her. Spryo watched in awe as Terrador rammed Cynder and tried to get the crystal. They roared and bit, neither one wanting the other to get the energy held within the crystal.

"Spryo, when a guy says run, he might know something! Let's go!" Spryo ignored Sparx and watched as Terrador was thrown to the ground. He slowly stood and jumped out of the way of a falling rock. Cynder turned and focused on Spryo. She growled and flew towards him.

"Spryo, fly like you've never flown before! I'll go back to the temple for help!" Spryo turned and raced away. He spread his wings and flew into the sky, Sparx followed closely. Cynder roared and raced after him. He looked around and upon seeing a mineshaft he flew into it.

They raced under large waterfalls made of lava and past large machines that seemed to be out of control. They flew past rocks that seemed to serve as guard towers. They each had one of Cynder's goons and a large rocket-launching tank on the top. One of them struck Spryo, slowing him considerably. Cynder bit at his tail, barely missing. He focused his energy and sped up. Cynder growled and shot fireballs at him. Although they missed, the resulting explosion hurt Spryo. He noticed an opening and raced out of the mine, Cynder close behind him. She bit at his tail, causing him to yelp in fright. She was so close that he could smell her rancid breath and feel the heat from the fire building up inside of her. _I can't out fly her. I'm through. _As she was about to bite, Ignitus tackled her. They fell down into the mine. Spryo tried to follow them but Terrador stopped him.

"Move, Terrador, I've got to help him. He wouldn't leave if it were me."

"That may be true but you cannot fight Cynder, not now." Spryo sighed.

"You're right." He looked back at the mine before flying after Terrador and Sparx.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Whatcha think?


End file.
